Nina Drango
Nina Drango (ニーナ・ドランゴ, Nīna Drango) is a bounty hunter who has come to the Royal Capital of Anatae to make a living. She is the current protagonist of Virgin Soul. Appearance Nina is a 17 year old girl of average height with vermilion eyes and short pink hair that she cuts asymmetrically. She is fair skinned with a slender build. Personality Nina has a cheerful and optimistic personality even in grim situations such as doing manual labor and even being in prison. What ever it may be, Nina is a hard worker and is always happy to help others. Although she can be quite dense at times such as not being able to see the danger of situations and people using her. However, she is a brave person and isn't afraid of powerful people such as the king who most people fear. A major part of Nina's personality is her reaction around handsome men. Whenever she sees a handsome man, Nina's heart begins to race causing her not only to fluster but also turn her into a rampaging dragon. Her inability to control this side of her causes her to avoid eye contact or even look away when a handsome man is near her. It should be noted that this part of her personality is almost uncontrollable and not intentional which even makes herself frustrated at her body's reactions. Relationships * Charioce XVII: Antagonist and main love interest. They have pure feelings for each other despite being opponents, Charioce is the first man Nina has ever been close to and she felt safe with him. Their relationship gets more complicated throughout the series as they serve different purposes. They kissed in episode 17 and as result Nina learned how to transform to a dragon at will. Nina said the reason she learned how to transform is because she finally knew what it feels like to be loved. * Favaro Leone: (Former master) * Azazel: He was the first character to be seen in the series to have caused Nina to turn into a dragon. Azazel knows Nina's potential strength and seeks to use her dragon form to defeat the kings forces. Nina has grown to show concern about Azazel even to the point of turning into a dragon to rescue him which she later reveals to him the secret to make her transform. * Bacchus: They have a father and daughter relationship where he often shows concern for Nina's well being. * Hamsa: Nina's and Hamsa have almost a business partner like relationship. In order to raise money to feed Nina's massive appetite, Hamsa will often lead the money raising ploys while Nina does the grunt work in which she enjoys. * Rita: Being much older than Nina, Rita treats her like a sister or a mother to an extent. * El／Mugaro: Nina develops a friendship with Mugaro. She quickly becomes friends with him and even takes him out to see the capital. Later on, Nina starts to care for his well-being. Plot Power & Abilities *'Super-Human Strength': Because of Nina's dragon lineage, she can lift objects far larger and heavier than her size and weight, single handedly carrying blocks of concrete and piles of lumber with little to no effort. She can also cut boulders in half with a single chop and knock down enormous trees with a quick push. *'Fast Sprinting': Nina can run long distances with immense speed also possibly due to her dragon bloodline. *'Red Dragon Shifting': Due to her lineage, Nina is able to morph into a remarkably powerful Red Dragon of a highly destructive nature. She emits a red light prior to her transformation. Azazel describes her dragon form as a "small bahamut". She can succesfully break from the spells of the Onyx soldiers. Previously, Nina could only shift in the presence of handsome young men (who make her extremely nervous and blush uncontrollably). Upon meeting "Chris" (the king in disguise) no other man (including Azazel) could make her heart race, hence, making her dragon form even more difficult to awaken. She also is unable to recall the events that transpired while in her dragon form. In episode 17, she can tranform into a dragon by will as result from knowing how it feels like to be loved by Charioce XVII/Chris. Equipment *'Whip:' Nina's weapon of choice as a bounty hunter. A brown average-length whip with a wrapped handle. *'''Bounty Hunter's Bracer : '''A parting gift from her master Favaro, said to be the mark of a bounty hunter. However, Bacchus tells her that the bracer is a fake. Trivia: * Nina's mother is a human and her father is dragonfolk. * Nina is from a village where the people have the ability to transform into dragons. * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Characters in Shingeki no Bahamut: Virgin Soul Category:Dragons Category:Humans